Dead Eyes See No Future
by tsurenaii
Summary: AU Edwards a blind, troubled, nude modelling teen whos going no where fast. Roy Mustang is a college student who thinks he has problems but the minute he lays eyes on him hes intrigued and wants to know the story behind the golden haired teen.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Eyes See No Future**

Okayyyy im trying really hard to pull out a story that grabs people attention so I shall keep trying :D

Anyway I really like this idea for some reason :D

So lets get on with it!

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything here except for random minor OC's and the plot! oh and name of the story comes from a song by arch enemy :D

**-1-**

You know those days where you leave the house in the morning without even acknowledging your parents as you walk out the door to head to school? Well Roy Mustang was having one of those days, after having a rather large disagreement with his parents the night before he didn't want to even look at them yet alone talk to them.

"Yeah bye to you to!" his mother called as he headed off down the street followed by a particularly loud slam. Shaking his head he trudged onwards.

"Royyyy! Old buddy, old pal." Long time best friend Maes came up beside him slinging an arm around his shoulder and shoving his latest collection of photos in his face.

"Now isn't she just gorgeous. I'm so lucky, aren't you just positively jealous?!" He shoved pictures of Gracia in Roys face who just mumbled pushing the photos out of his eye sight. Maes not even taking notice of his actions or attitude happily ranted about his romantic weekend with Gracia and how beautiful she was.

"Why do I feel like I'm the one who's doing all the talking?" Maes said taking on a slightly more serious tone.

"Eh." Roy grumbled looking straight ahead.

"Well someone's a grumble bum today!" Maes said with a smile but when Roy continued to look straight forward his mood not lightening at all like it usually did he was not happy. He stopped and frowned pulling on the collar of Roys shirt giving him the option to stop or continue walking and get choked by his shirt. He took the wise choice and stopped.

"What's up?" Maes questioned him as he spun him round to look him in the eye.

"Nothing just stuff." Roy said trying to walk off only to have Maes grab him by the shoulders and hold him in place.

"Tell me."

"I'd rather not."

"You have no choice in the matter really."

"Why do you always have to be like this?" Roy sighed his shoulders slumping as he gave in.

"Like what?"

"So. So persistent!" Maes laughed at this causing Roy to scrunch up his face.

"Cause that's how I am! And you love it!"

"I really can't argue with that can I." Roy sighed and Maes looked at him seriously again.

"So seriously tell me what's up."

"They kicked out my little brother last night." Roy said sadly. (A/N: yes roy doesn't have a little brother but as of now he does! J )

"What? Why?!" Maes exclaimed, frowning once again.

"He had a bit of a secret, and well when he shared it with them they weren't to happy." Roy sighed, Maes urging him on to continue with his explanation. "He's gay Maes, gay! My little brother is gay and now a 16 year old without a home. He stayed at his friends house last night he texted me this morning telling me he was okay but he cant stay there for to long."

Maes stared at him with his jaw agape. "Your brothers gay?! You're the biggest womanizer I know, it clearly doesn't run in the family then." Maes said jokingly.

"I know! Where did I go wrong Maes?!" Roy said dramatically and Maes stared at him.

"Wait which part are you actually upset about? The fact that he's gay or the fact he is longer is taking residence in your families house?" Maes questioned.

"Umm, well a bit of both actually.." Maes rolled his eyes as Roy stood their disappointedly shaking his head.

"Hmm, what will I do with you Roy?" Maes laughed. "Well I've got a solution to half your problem. James is more then welcome to stay at my house, you know my mum loves him to death whether he's gay or not. Though that's the other half of the problem I can't fix. If he's gay, then he's gay. Either give him time to outgrow this particular stage in his life or if that doesn't happen just learn to deal with it."

Roy sighed realizing that Maes was right even though sometimes he hated to admit it. He hugged his best friend before continuing on his walk dragging Maes along.

"Your right and thanks ill call him up at lunch and let him know." Roy said with a small smile as Maes patted him on the back letting him know it wasn't a problem. They walked in a comfortable silence until they walked through the gates of Central University stopping in the courtyard as they usually do before they part ways.

"Well I don't start classes till 10 so I'm just going to kill some time in the library." Roy said before turning to leave only to be stopped by Maes grabbing his shoulder once again, the action resulting in Roy stopping and sending him a questioning look.

"I have an idea. Why don't you come to my life drawing class?" Maes said with an excited smile.

"Maes, unlike you I'm not an art major. I'm a science major art really isn't my thing." Roy said not liking where Maes was going with this. "What makes you think I'd come to some stupid life drawing class?"

"Cause we have nude models." Maes said with a sly grin as Roys eyes widened.

"So where's this art class?" Roy said following Maes as he begun to head to his life drawing class.

"Thought art wasn't your thing Roy?"

"Well I decided I can't say that without actually trying it first."

"Atta' boy." Maes said with a laugh pulling him through many buildings and corridors before stopping in front of the door. Putting a finger to his lips he opened the door and ushered the raven haired man into the room.

When Roy looked passed the scattered blank canvases perched on easels through out the room, he wasn't happy because what he saw wasn't female. He whipped his head towards Maes who snickered quietly and pushed him to the back of the room giving him what he thought was going to be the unpleasant frontal view of a man, but when he looked up he thought otherwise.

He was intrigued.

Intrigued by the golden haired beauty that was posing ever so still in the middle of the room.

**--**

So I request at least one review? I think someone can manage to be nice enough to send me some criticism that is why the review button is there. Just let me know if I'm doing good or bad. That'd make me extremely happy! :D

I promise weekly updates seeing as I have the next 5 chapters written out as long as I get my on review!

Anyway im out yeah. (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead Eyes See No Future**

So I was hoping for one review last chapter and I ended up with 11! I'm wrapped! Seriously I am. Thanks so much everyone. I'm sorry I'm a few days late but I haven't been on the computer as of late cause I haven't been at home.

Hmm, this is a fairly Roy centric chapter and the next one is fairly Ed centric to get a feel of what's going on around them in the story.

So bare with me if you were hoping to see a lot more Ed this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for my own ideas ^.^

**-2-**

The abusive words that were aimed at Maes died at his lips, not even being given the chance to leave his mouth. He was intrigued by the golden haired beauty standing before him in a revealing pose. Roy went slightly red for he could see everything.

The young teen had a tanned complexion with a glint of metal for his right arm and left leg were automail. His remaining flesh arm and leg were well defined and his chest nicely toned, the teen was well built for someone who looked as young as him. His jaw was slightly squared off and long golden hair fell just a little past his shoulders and splayed across his back. But the main attraction for Roy was the pale golden iris's that graced his face. They were kinda creepy but serene at the same time and Roy couldn't help but stare.

"Do you mind? I don't like it when people stare at me as if they're dumbfounded." said the blond which snapped Roy out of his daze.

"Uh.. My bad." Roy mumbled before heading to the back of the room. He glared at Maes as he snickered at the blonds comment making Roy flush slightly from embarrassment. He looked at the paints which were lined up across the back of the room, following Maes' previous actions Roy picked up a palette and began to squirt out what he thought to be appropriate colours.

By the time he was sat comfortably behind an easel Maes had already roughly sketched out a full body sketch of the blond. What did he have to do? This was not the raven haired mans forte, dipping the paint brush into some paint and then putting it to paper he began to roughly paint something. The brush glided across the paper and as he built on it, actually began to look like something.

"Wow Roy I'm surprised." Maes said as his hand came to rest upon Roy's shoulder.

"I think I am to. I kinda like it?" Roy said a proud sort of feeling flowing through him as he look towards the canvas in front of him, two detailed pale golden iris' stared back at him.

"You should pick up an art subject. I reckon you'll do well." Maes said he patted Roy on the back and went to pack away his paints and put his canvas in the back room to dry.

"I think I might…" the raven haired man stared ahead past the canvas into the middle of the room where the blond was stretching and starting to step off the platform. Reluctantly looking away he picked up his canvas and put it along side Maes', then he washed off his palette. Walking out of the art room he allowed himself one last glance at the blond who was now pleasantly talking to the art teacher.

**--**

"Today completely drained it." Roy said as he fell in step alongside Maes who he'd just caught heading out of the courtyard.

"Yeah agreed." Maes said with a sigh. "But its only because I've had to wait all day to see my darling Gracia!"

Roy yawned as he watch Maes become all starry eyed. "I think I might join that art class…." Roy continued unsure of the idea still.

"Really?! Oh that's great! We can be art buddies!" Maes said as he jumped on Roy happily, as he began to list off all the things they could do together in art.

"Calm down! I'm only contemplating it at the moment!" Roy said with a hesitant laugh. He was slightly intimidated by Maes who at the moment was still going on about what they'd be doing in art together. Catching a familiar blond head from the corner of his eye he slowly stepped away from Maes who didn't even notice when Roy walked off in the opposite direction.

Walking across the road he stopped a metre or so away from a cursing blond who had practically emptied the contents of his bag onto the pavement rummaging through the emptied contents hurriedly. "Dammit. Not again." The blond moaned.

"Looking for something?" Roy said shaking a wallet which he had found at his feet listening to the loose coins rattling. The blond turned his head to the raven haired man and growled something about not needing his help before shoving everything back into his bag and snatching away the wallet.

"Woah, easy now. I just saved you from missing your bus." Roy said with a smirk as the bus pulled up to the side of the road. The blond scowled before paying the bus driver the required amount and walking to the back of the bus with Roy in tow.

"Why are you following me?" The blond spat venomously, Roy was surprised this kid was so angry all he did was help him find his wallet, then he thought maybe it was for staring at him earlier today.

"Look if this about me staring at you earlier today then I'm sorry. I just kinda assumed after looking at your eyes that you were bli.."

"Blind?" Ed said with a sigh as he cut him off, Roy slowly nodded. "I am blind, but no its not that I didn't even realise you were that same guy from today. I just hate it when I get sympathy and people help me out. Like, hey look, that poor blind guy cant find his wallet lets go help him out. I don't need help I'm fine on my own." The blond rambled and stopped to take a breath.

"Oh, I didn't see it like that I didn't even think you were blind after you caught me staring." Roy said slightly confused Ed turned to look at him and laughed.

"Just because I can't see you staring doesn't mean I can't feel you staring." The blond smirked before getting up and pushing past the raven haired man.

"This is my stop, I'll see you around." The blond said before jumping off the bus and heading off into the park. Roy watched as the blond head disappeared behind the trees and such. What was the blonds problem? Roy thought but pushed it to the side, deciding to think about it later when and if he ever had more information about him.

Finally getting off the bus at the end of Maes street, he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed towards Maes house his brother would be there in a matter of minutes and even though he was ashamed of his brother sexuality, not that he would admit it, he still wished to see his brother.

"Royy! You disappeared before, I wondered where you went." Maes said with a smile as he swung open the door. Roy stood dumbfound his hand raised as he was about to knock on the door. "Yeah I saw you walking down the street." Maes added with a laugh.

"Oh okay." Roy said scratching the back of his head. "I just forgot some stuff at school, you were to busy rambling so I didn't bother trying to tell you."

"Oh, well thanks for telling me 2 hours later." Maes said with a laugh before handing

Roy a green sheet of paper. "I was hoping you'd decide to pick up art so I got you the form. I know your only contemplating it but this is just in case and perhaps some motivation to actually sign up."

Roy smiled thanking Maes as he took the green sheet from his hands who stood to the side letting Roy in.

"." The next thing he knew he was on the floor his hyperactive brother James rambling about everything and anything. Maes laughed and slid an arm around Gracia as she popped up beside him smiling at the sight.

Roy laughed as well, the kid may be gay and on top of him but he didn't mind as much as he'd thought.

**--**

"Why won't you tell us where your brother is?! We deserve to know." Roys mother yelled at him the next morning waking him up way to early for his liking. It was the weekend and no one deserved to woken up before at least ten unless it was necessary and this was most definitely not necessary.

"No. You really don't deserve to know." Roy snapped as he sat up groggily, his mum scowled grabbing her eldest son by the shoulders.

"Tell me where he is!" His mum said in a threatening voice and the 21 year old scowled at his mother. It really was time he moved out, with who and where he was totally clueless.

"Or else what?" Roy said in a low voice as he glared daggers at his mother. His mother glared back at him with eyes just as dark as his, fairly long wavy chestnut brown hair framing her face.

"Or else you can join him out on the streets!" His mother howled at him and he slapped her away jumping out of his bed he began to pull a t shirt over his head and a pair of jeans over his boxers. His mother continued to shout obscenities and threaten her son as he begun to shove clothes and other necessities in his bag.

"Where do you think you going?!" She snapped as he headed towards his bedroom door he glared at her before pushing past and heading down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Leaving."

"If you leave your not coming back!"

"Gladly." He stated coolly before pulling the door open and rushing out of the house, wasting no time.

"Don't you dare even try step foot in this house ever again!" His mother screamed angrily but he could hear the sorrow in her voice and as he turned around could see tears streaming down her face as she slammed the door shut.

Roy paused trying to think about whether or not this was the best way to handle the situation, but it was to early and he was way to angry. Silently walking the three blocks to the Hughes residence he came to a stop at the door and knocked. Tapping his foot impatiently he waited for someone to answer the door, when Maes came to the door and saw Roy standing on his door step he frowned.

"What are you doing here? It's a bit early. Do you miss your brother that much?" Maes said as a joke but Roy quietly agreed saying that was it. Maes knew that was a lie but stepped aside allowing the younger male to step inside.

It was fairly quiet as Roy and Maes sat on the opposite ends of the couch doing home work all that could be heard was the bustling in the kitchen as Maes' mother began preparing lunch. Maes slowly peeked up over his book at Roy and noticed that the younger seemed to be either day dreaming or was deep in thought, Maes eventually coming to the conclusion it was the latter. He thought of what could possibly be bothering his best friend, and the more he thought about it the more lost he became. Deciding not to press on the matter he focused his attention on his homework.

But the peacefulness was disturbed as a groggy tall skinny sixteen year old with a pale white complexion slumped down the stairs. Wearing a white baggy t shirt and dark blue plaid flannelette pants, James dragged himself into the lounge room and planted himself on a recliner. Roy and Maes watched him slightly amused, a minute later Jams realized an sat up abruptly, black hair framed the boys face and hazel eyes burned with curiosity as he raised an eye brow at Roy.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do mean?" Roy said slightly taken aback as his younger sibling leaned in staring the elder right in the eye, never lowering his gaze.

"You know exactly what I mean. I mean what are you doing here?! You said you weren't going to come today, but you did…"

"And quite early may I add." Maes interrupted and James nodded his head at him.

"Not only are you here when your not meant to be and surprisingly early to, you look like something's bothering you." Roy scoffed, slowly picking his books up and shoving them in his bag.

"Look if its crime to come see my best friend and my brother, then shoot me."

"No one ever said it was a crime." Maes said and James nodded in agreement followed by the question of hows mum and dad going. Roy paused for second catching his brothers eyes as he asked the question, only to look away immediately as anger washed over him and maybe shame as he was starting to realize he had treated the situation the same as a 10 year old would.

"Roy, go home." The younger Mustang stated and Roy laughed.

"Sure thing." Roy said quickly shoving the rest of his things in his bag and walking straight out the front door, laving James and Maes to exchange worried glances, they were completely aware that Roy held no intentions of going home.

**--**

Okays well that's the end of that chapter . it's a fair bit longer then the last one don't you agree?

Now, I promise a lot more Edward next chapter! I hope I haven't lost to much interest and I'm hoping to get up to at least 15 reviews before I post the next chapter!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dead Eyes See No Future**

First of all I owe all you guys a massive apology for the extremely late update. I was so busy with family and such I had no time to jump on the comp. So today I finally found the time to jump on and as soon s I did all I did was type type type!

So I had to rewrite this chapter cause I didn't like it, it was wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy to short, theyre slowly getting longer as their is more to write about. Anyway a lot of like starters to the plot here, the angst and such will begin soon and well the romance depends on how much you guys show me you love me (;

_Disclaimer: _I do not own fullmetal alchemist!

**-3-**

"_Al!__"__ he screamed and thrashed as he was held back by a pair of strong arms. __"__Let me go! Please! don__'__t do this let me go!__"_

_Distraught and terrified he screamed at the top of his lungs as he attempted charging at the building he__'__d called his home his whole life. The next thing he knew he was pinned down by a crying young girl who looked down at him with sad blue eyes, blond hair falling in her face and tears streaming down her face. _

"_Please don__'__t go.__"_

"_Let me go! Please let me go. He__'__s still alive I have to go to him.__"__ she looked down at him and slowly nodded. Pulling herself off of him she held out a hand which he accepted and pulled him up into a hug burying her face in his shoulder._

"_You have to promise you__'__ll come back! You__'__ll be safe and he__'__ll be safe and we can all be happy together. Don__'__t leave me forever!__"__ She cried and he wrapped his arms tightly around the girl. Stepping back his arms firmly planted on her shoulders he looked straight into her eyes and nodded sternly._

_Smiling sadly she looked at him run towards what should__'__ve been his death, looking up at the tall man beside her she saw the glare of the fire reflect on his glasses before he quietly retreated from the scene._

**--**

The blond awoke in a cold sweat, his hair was sticking to his neck and face. Slowly he pushed it out of his face and took a deep breath. _It was all a dream. Calm down Ed. _He thought to himself before pushing back the covers and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He needed to take a walk, just to calm down so he quickly got changed and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. Careful not to wake his room mate he reached for his bedside table and felt around for the smooth handle of his cane and the cold metal of his keys.

Pleased, he slowly tip toed out the room and down the stairs. Finally reaching the front door he quietly unlocked it and opened it wide enough so he could get through. Swiftly pulling the door closed behind him he contentedly smiled to himself before unfolding his cane and heading out into the cold.

He really had no idea where he was going he was just walking anywhere and everywhere, pleased with wherever his feet took him. The cold morning air was refreshing and calming for the blond and soon enough he found himself contentedly sitting on a park bench listening to the sounds the cold winters morning had to offer him.

He was surprised at how content he felt even after a dream like that, to him it was probably the most calming moment he'd had in a long time. Listening he heard little kids happily playing, mothers and fathers laughing with their children and the chirping birds. He heard the crunch of the snow as people walked by and the small thuds of snowballs colliding with their targets.

He was startled as he felt something cold collide with the side of his head. Discovering it was apparently a snowball, he then heard the little footsteps of what he assumed was a young child.

"Oh im sowwie mista!" said the sweet voice of a little girl that sounded all to familiar. A grin spread across his face as he turned to the young girl in front of him.

"Little big brother!" the little girl squealed in delight as she realised who the stranger was. Crawling onto his lap she hugged him tightly and all he could do was smile warmly at the feel of the little arms wrapped around him.

"Why hello Nina! Now what are you doing up so early huh?" Ed questioned as he patted the young brunettes head and she giggled.

"Gracia and me are playing!" Nina exclaimed excitedly before jumping off his lap and grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"Oh dear! Nina can you cant just invite any stranger to come play!" Gracia scolded causing Nina to screw up her face distastefully. Looking up into Gracia's general direction he waved, the young woman sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness! Hello Ed, how are you?"

"Not too bad actually. Just walking around you know?"

"Little big brother! Play with me" Nina said as she tugged on Ed's sleeve. Gracia laughed at Nina who was pouting, the young girl didn't understand that he couldn't see. So as he looked down at her he smiled and agreed to play, he grabbed a handful of snow and dropped it on her head. Squealing in delight she picked up a handful of snow and chased after the short blond.

Gracia watched in amusement as the two mucked around in the snow, she hadn't know Ed for to long but she had realised by now that if Nina was around there wouldn't be a doubt that a smile would be upon the young blonds face. She didn't know much about him but she could figure from the numerous scars, the prosthetic limbs and those pale golden irises that he'd suffered more then any person should.

"CHEATER!" Nina screamed accusingly as Ed picked her up and ran around blindly, Gracia had been to busy thinking and by the time she realised Ed was heading straight for a log it was to late both him and Nina were flying over the log.

"AHHHHH!" Ed howled as he fell, arms flailing and Nina attached to his back giggling not really realising what was happening. There was a loud thud as Ed collided with the floor and Gracia's hand flew up to her mouth as she quietly giggled before heading over to help the blond up.

"You okay?" she said with a giggle and Ed grunted as he felt around, seemingly looking for something. Gracia found his cane by her feet and handed it to him with a smile. Thanking her he stood up and began to brush himself off, Nina was off playing with a group of young children on the playground.

"So is she okay?" Ed asked seriously an Gracia sighed.

"Yeah she's doing alright, she doesn't really realise the full capacity of the situation. Shou lied, told her that her mummy only went away for a little while. So she's just upset the her mum didn't take her with her."

"Understandable." Edward said quietly.

"Mmm, I think I'm more worried about Shou." Gracia trailed off and Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Like I mean of what he could and might do to Nina. I mean I think this guys kinda lost the plot Ed." Gracia explained causing Edward to frown.

"Well all we can really do is keep an eye on her." Edward said with a sigh. "Look I should get going tell Nina that her little big brother said bye and that he had a great time." With that Gracia watched the blond walk away.

"Ed! Wait…." he stopped and turned watching as Gracia ran up to him. "Look I'm going to this little get together on Saturday, I insist you come with me. Please?"

"Really there's no need…"

"No I insist. Please? For Nina?" Gracia interrupted and Ed sighed.

"That was a cheap shot." Ed snorted but nodded his head. "Okay, whatever I'll come. You have my number, call me Saturday." and with a flick of a hand he was gone. Gracia smiled.

**-- **

He was angry, he really didn't know why. It wasn't that big of a deal but then again he was generally in a bad mood which made him blow up over tiny things. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and thought to himself.

_Calm and collected. Calm and collected. I'm all sweet, just breath Mustang. _

His thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into a blond knocking her to the ground. He swore inwardly before offering a hand to the woman who smiled. Brushing herself off she laughed, Roy was startled when she pushed her bangs back and he was met with familiar warm wine coloured eyes.

"After three years this is the kind of hello I get?" Riza laughed and Roy just stared at her.

"Roy?" she asked as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh shit, sorry. I'm just surprised that's all." he said with a small nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Let me shout you coffee?" the blond asked and Roy simply nodded, anything to get him off the current situation. They walked in a mostly comfortable silence until Riza stopped out the front of a quaint café.

"I come here all the time. I believe you'll like they're coffee." Roy stared at the place not completely sure, but when Riza ordered(she still knew exactly how he liked his coffee, this made him laugh to himself) and he held the warm cup help to his lips he didn't doubt her. The stuff was great!

"So what have you been up to since I last saw you?" Riza asked attempting to start a conversation and Roy shrugged.

"A bit of this, a bit of that, college you know." Riza nodded in understanding and they sat their awkwardly for a moment, staring down at their coffee cups.

"Yeah, so. Uh you?" Riza looked from her cup before coughing awkwardly.

"Well school, you know training for the force. I'm quite adequate with a gun these days." Riza said quite proudly and Roy simply nodded.

"So you um seeing anyone or anything like that?" Riza asked slowly and Roy looked up at her. He really drew the line at that, he was not about to have this conversation with her of all people. But for some reason the words just came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Oh you know people here there. I don't really keep track anymore." he said coolly, but in fact he wanted wack himself across the head. What was he trying to do make himself sound like a slut? _Well I kinda of am.. NO!_ he was idiot he obviously thought this was gonna make her jealous but she was clearly far from it as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What about you?" Roy spat out, though he immediately regretted it. He really did not want to know the answer to that question but really the small tinge of pink that stained her cheeks said it all. "What's his name?" Roy asked.

"Jean?" she said with a nervous smile and Roy just stared, she started to get worried for his face remained completely blank.

"As in Havoc?" Roy asked calmly and Riza slowly nodded. "I think you should leave." Roy continued and Riza slowly nodded dropping some cash on the table, she headed towards the door. Roy just sat there blankly watching as the woman he once loved scurried out the door, what was she to him now? Well Roy didn't know and honestly he didn't really care either.

The jingle of the door startled him from his thoughts and he was more then ready to tell Riza to fuck off, but when he looked up he was met with the sight of completely different blond.

Just his luck.

**--**

The strong scent of coffee lured him into what he assumed to be café. Stopping at what he was pretty sure was the counter he smiled.

"How may I help you?" he heard the cheerful voice a woman.

"Please tell me I'm in a café." Ed said with a little laugh and the woman followed his actions, nodding until she realised he couldn't see.

"Oh indeed you are"

"Oh great! So yeah just a coffee black please. Emphasis on the no milk part of that." and the woman laughed.

"Any sugars in that darl?" Ed nodded holding up three fingers and the woman smiled. "Alrighty hun. Find yourself a seat and I'll bring it over yeah?" she said cheerfully and Ed smiled gratefully before heading off.

"You really need to stop following me kid." Roy said and Ed turned his head to the familiar voice, though he couldn't put a name on it, so he just stood therewith a completely blank expression upon his face. "You got to be kidding me, I'm from that art class, you know the bus and all that?" and then it clicked Ed snorted but that turned into yell of surprise as he felt a hand grab him and pull him down into a chair.

"So tell me kid, what's your name?" "Ed growled as he turned to face the raven haired man.

"Well it most certainly ain't kid." Ed said with a smug grin and Roy rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny. No seriously."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Cause I told you to." And Ed snorted in an amusement before leaning over the table and getting right in his face.

"And what makes you think I care." Ed said quietly and Roy shivered. This kid had issues he was a real up in your face, I don't care kind of person. By the time he cleared his head he noticed Ed holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"Tell me yours and ill tell you mine." Ed grinned.

"That's more like it! I'm Ed Elric." He stated before casually leaning back in his chair and waiting for the reply.

"Hmmm nice to meet you Ed. I'm Roy." Roy said and when he heard Ed cough expectantly he rolled his eyes. "Roy Mustang." This resulted in a snort from the younger.

"And what's so amusing about my name exactly?"

"Oh nothing really, just I don't know, kinda sounds like some cheesy, macho man name and when I hear your voice that's not the type of person I picture in my head."

"Hilarious."

"I thought so." Ed replied with a snort and Roy just smirked leaning over the table he stopped so his face was only an inch from the blonds, their warm breath mingled and Roy looked the blond dead in the eye and even though Edward couldn't see it he could feel it. Roy didn't fail to notice the faint tinge of pink that stained his cheeks. Leaning towards his ear, making sure their cheeks were brushed up against each other Roy said in a low voice.

"So is it safe to say you fascinate me Edward Elric?"

**--**

So it slowly begins to unfold today I wrote up a fair few pages of just Edwards dreams which I plan to slowly put into the story so I was happy (:

Anyway I wont update til I have at least 30 reviews? that's only 8! I think that's fairly reasonable

If not ill aim for 25,if you people seem to find that to be more reasonable

Review review REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dead Eyes See No Future**

EEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP! Im so happy I got over the 30 review mark. You people make me immensely happy so the reward is an update that isn't so late! Plus plushies and cookies ;) Aren't I just great?

Anyway a few things explained this chapter, more people introduced, and another dream! Now lets see what Ed has to say to Roy yeah? Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own anything accept for the plot and the OC's! -hides- Don't hurt me!

**-4-**

Everything was still for about a minute until Ed quickly flew out of his chair with wide eyes, Roy raised an eyebrow and shook his head as he sat back in seat.

"Woah woah woah! Are you right there?." Ed said his hands held up in front of him, he was seemingly frazzled by the elders comment. "I'm not into men!"

"What are you trying to say?" Roy said with a smirk upon his face. "That I'm into men? Personally I don't fancy the thought of someone shoving their dick up my ass." Roy said coolly and Ed just stood their with an expressionless face, he really didn't know what to say.

"You alright?" Roy asked with a knowing smirk and Ed snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, yeah fine." Ed said with a smile. "I just really didn't know what to say to that."

"People get like that around me." Roy said in slightly flirtatious tone and added a wink in just for the sake of it. Ed was once again gob smacked, he really didn't know what to make of this guy. He was either gay or he liked screwing with peoples heads. He was going to go with the latter of the two.

"So tell me Ed, why are you out so early? You look like the sleeping in type to me." Roy asked Edward laughed.

"Well you got that right, I do enjoy a good sleep in, but a certain dream woke me up bright and early this morning and a walk just seemed like a good idea. What about you?"

"Hmmmm. Certain issues with family and friends made me just a tad moody, a walk just seemed appealing at the time so I could let off steam." Ed nodded in understanding.

It was silent for awhile and Roy intently watched the blond sip at his coffee, taking in those unforgettable eyes. Ed started to feel uncomfortable he could feel the mans eyes bore holes into him, taking in every detail of the blond. Shifting nervously he coughed and pulled a weird face.

"Sorry." Roy said quietly a small smile on his face.

"Uh yeah.." he replied beginning to fidget for he could still feel those eyes staring right at him.

"Well Ed, I should take my leave, have a nice day." Roy said with a charming smile as he waved the waitress over and handed her the cash that Riza had left in the middle of the table. "By the way, the coffee's on me. Have a nice day Edward." And then he was gone.

"What an odd guy…" Ed mumbled to himself as he polished off the rest of his coffee.

He really didn't know what to make of the guy. . He had a sort of charm to him and a light and pleasant presence, seemingly very sure of himself. He was seemingly easy to talk to and his deep, husky voice had sent shivers down his spine when he had whispered into his ear. Did he like the guy? He wasn't sure just yet, but he was fairly sure he'd find out. With a small smile he got up and left the small café.

**--**

The raven man haired man had wandered aimlessly for about half an hour before sitting on a random bench. As he did so he noticed a familiar figure stop in front of him, he smiled.

"Gracia." he said with a nod and she looked at him, concern written all over her face. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I just dropped Nina off." she said before changing the subject. "Roy." she said, looking at him seriously and he looked back at her blankly. "Where have you been? Maes is worried about you, said you just stormed out this morning."

"Here and there. No big deal." Roy shrugged as if it was nothing because to him it was, everyone just had to make a big deal out of it.

"Well come on then." Gracia said as she started heading towards Maes's house, with a sigh Roy stood and followed.

The 10 minute walk was silent and the cold was finally getting to him, so he pulled his jacket round him as he began to sniffle and quickened the pace. Gracia followed and soon enough they were standing out the front of Maes's house.

"ROYYYYYYYYYY!" Maes said dramatically as he ran out the front door. " I'm sorry if your brother and I offended you or anything earlier." he stopped in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. They heard a snort and looked to see James standing in the door way.

"Don't apologize, there's no need. He's just being his usual egotistical self. The world revolves around you right?" James said pointedly as he swiped back the black hair that hung his face. "You think you have problems? Have you ever took the time to notice everyone has problems?"

"Shut up James." Roy said coolly his face blank as the younger Mustang continued to stare him down. Surely enough a stare down war had begun and it was clear that neither of the siblings were going to back down. Maes and Gracia just looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Asshole."

"Brat."

"Egotistical bastard."

"Fuck off James seriously. I'm not in the mood to deal with your childish games." James snorted and was about to retaliate but was cut off as Gracia quickly ushered the boy inside the house to door softly clicking shut after them.

"Roy." Maes said softly and he snapped his head to face him, an expectant look upon his face.

"Seriously I'm sorry. Your brother is to." Maes said and Roy snorted. "Really he is." Roy just nodded waving the whole thing off as he headed inside leaving Maes standing there looking slightly lost. Roy felt bad for treating his friend like that, honestly he did, but sometimes he just couldn't help it. Maes seemed to be the only one around when he felt like being an ignorant prick or going off at someone. He was grateful he had friend who would always put up with his shit no matter what and never complain. Everyone should have a friend like Maes and a lot less friends like Havoc. Prick. He scolded himself for not seeing it coming though, snarling at the thought he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" the couch sunk a little as Maes sat down next to him, and turned to face him. Roy sat there remaining completely silent, Maes sighed and pulled off his glasses as he began to wipe his lens off on his top. "Are you going to talk?"

"I saw Riza today." Roy said and Maes leaned back, placing his glasses back on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. First time in 3 years."

"Hmm, what's she doing with herself these days?"

"Training for the force like she said she would." Roy looked at Maes who studied his face intently but Roys face remained void of emotion. "She's with Jean now."

"As in Havoc?" Roy nodded curtly and Maes smiled.

"I'm not surprised." He said Roy just nodded. "Does it bother you?"

"No. Not at all." Roy said before swiftly standing up and heading to the kitchen where Gracia and James were talking animatedly while preparing some sandwiches. James must of noticed his presence for he turned around and snapped. "His royal highness has decided to grace us with his presence. What a joyous day it is."

"James." Said person looked at his elder brother and grinned, seemingly quite pleased with his insult. "Shut your trap before I shove my fist down your throat."

"Roy!" Gracia said looking at him disapprovingly, he simply shrugged off.

"Whatever Roy." James said before turning his back to him and grabbing platter before shoving it into Roys hands. "Take it to the lounge." Slowly Roy wandered into the lounge room, placing the platter of sandwiches on the coffee table before sitting back next to Maes who simply smiled. Roy, glad that he had dropped the subject of Riza, gave a small smile in return. Following close behind was Gracia, who sat on the other side of Maes and James, who sat on the love seat across the room after they placed the drinks on the table. A slightly uncomfortable silence followed this until Maes decided to take it upon himself to lighten the mood and heartily babbled on about many things, the other 3 smiled at the mans antics and contentedly listened.

--

"_Al! Come on answer me!__"__ he screamed as he ran straight into the burning house, wiping away tears that formed due to the intense amount of smoke and using his other hand to cover his mouth as he ran through the house._

"_Nii-san!__"__ he heard the quiet distraught cry and he immediately headed for the stairs. Carefully he treaded his way up the stairs. Screaming in fright as his foot fell through a step, pulling himself out he scrambled up the stairs terrified as he headed straight for his brothers room._

"_Al! Come on! Where are you?!__"__ he screamed as he spun around the room finally his eyes laid upon a small hand coming out from behind the wardrobe door. With wide eyes he ran over to the door and found the small fragile form of his brother who looked up at him with a weak smile and grateful eyes._

"_You came back..__"__ the younger one coughed._

"_Of course don__'__t be stupid Al.__"_

"_You really shouldn__'__t of.__"__ he said quietly as he smiled sadly at his brother who was pulling him over his shoulder. Growling at Al he trudged forward heading for the stairs which he was dreading. He was starting to contemplate if jumping out a second story window was an option. Shaking his head he warily placed his foot on the first step. Deciding it was safe he placed the other foot down._

_This is where things started to go horribly wrong._

**--**

"Ed? Come on wake up!" Russel shook the blond that had began to toss and turn in the middle of the night. The blond groaned in discomfort as he turned over, his hand coming up and narrowly missing Russel's face. With a sigh of relief he continued to shake the distressed teen until his eyes abruptly opened and he sat up pushing the boy leaning over him across the room. Groggily the blond shook his head until he heard the steady breathing of the younger boy coming from the other side of the room.

"Russ, sorry. I told you not to try and wake me up, I thought you learned last time you tried." Ed said with a sigh and rubbed his temple. He then crawled out of bed and to the figure slumped against their bedroom wall.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm fine this time, see no black eye." Russel said as he pushed back his fringe to reveal his face was uninjured, forgetting that the blond couldn't see, he grinned though it clearly did not reach his eyes which were full of concern and sadness. Ed didn't fail to notice the slip up but only ignored it and shook his head.

"Don't do it again Russ." Ed said with a sigh as he got up and jumped back into bed, laying on his side so he was facing the wall. He heard a sigh of defeat and feet pad along the floor boards followed by the squeak of a bed as Russ got into his own and faced the wall as well.

"I worry about you."

"I know." and that was it, the both of them went back to sleep, dreaming of absolutely nothing.

When the morning arrived and they got up, they had only smiled awkwardly at each other and got ready for their day. Slowly they headed down stairs for breakfast, neither of them mentioning the events that had occurred the night before.

Ed lived in a house for homeless teens, his only friends being Rose, Russel and his younger brother Fletcher. The three of them were their own little family and were always together. That's the way it had always been for the past 3 years of Edwards life. His 3 friends had learned to deal with his secretiveness about his past and just let him be, not really fussing over the fact that he was the only one that wouldn't share his story. The house was run by Izumi and Sig Curtis, who had one day three years ago found Edward asleep in an alley. Izumi had decided to start up the home for she could never have children of her own, she preferred that all her `children´ were teens. It meant she got to skip the drooling, noisy, diaper changing part of the process.

At first he'd been extremely negative towards anyone who came near him for the first month or so but he slowly let himself get to know the Curtis's, even though Izumi could be a bit harsh he learned to look up to her. Eventually Izumi convinced him to try and make friends, when he had finally agreed, the first person she had introduced him to was Rose. Due to Rose being such an easy going person, it didn't take very long for the two to get along. Rose's family had left her to fend for herself after she had been raped and fell pregnant, disowning her because she wouldn't get rid of the child. Despite this she rarely didn't have a smile on her face.

Once he was reasonably comfortable with her she insisted he got to know some of her friends, so reluctantly he was introduced to Russel and Fletcher. The siblings had ended up in the home because their mother had died and their father had left them, not being able to cope with raising the two children on his own. At first he hated the elder of the siblings, he was so sure of himself and defiant and Ed hated that. He had also hated the fact that he was taller then him but also younger then him, when he'd found out he'd sat in his room for 3 days feuding. But eventually he warmed up to the taller blond and they became fairly good friends. The three were very aware that Ed wasn't going to let them in entirely for a long time, if at all, but they were fine with that.

"Sleep well?" Rose said cheerily as they four of them sat at a small table in the corner of the large dining area. The room was filled with small tables occupied by rowdy teens, who cheerily ate their breakfast as they chatted and gossiped. The loud noises filled the room causing Ed to cringe, but it went unnoticed. Ed grunted in response and Russel simply nodded.

"They seem a bit grumpy?" Rose whispered to Fletcher who nodded.

"Agreed." he said and Rose smiled at him ruffling his hair. The group ate in silence really, accept for the occasional comment from Rose or Fletcher. Russel and Ed didn't look at each other the whole time and the other two were beginning to notice the tension between the two. Rose was about to comment on it when Ed abruptly stood.

"I'm out of here." Ed grabbed his cane off the table and was out the front door in a matter of seconds.

**--**

They were all bunched up on the one couch together in front of the TV. Roy only had one class that day and it was later on in the day, as for Maes who had had two classes earlier that morning before anyone was even awake. So now they all sat there wrapped up in a big fluffy blanket and eating junk food. It was pleasant, even if Roy had his brother squashed up against his side, he was still annoyed with James, but wouldn't let that ruin his day. So he sucked it up and dealt with it like a man.

"Maes." Gracia said sweetly to her boyfriend who smiled at her adoringly. "I was wondering if its okay if I bring a friend on Saturday?"

"Anything for you my darling!" Maes said with a goofy grin and Gracia smiled. She snuggled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her, James gagged and Roy smiled at his younger brothers antics, though he made sure to quickly cover it up. He wasn't going to just forgive his brother, he had some major sucking up to do and he would do it, whether he liked it or not.

"Who are you bringing?" Roy asked abruptly and Gracia raised her head.

"Hmm?"

"I asked who you are bringing?"

"Oh, just a friend." she said with a small smile. "He doesn't get out enough nor does he have many friends. So I expect you to be on your best behaviour Roy, no snide remarks!" she looked at him sternly and Roy rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about." Roy said smugly and Gracia shot him a glare.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Roy!"

"Whatever you say." Roy replied sarcastically before turning back to the TV. He was to busy thinking of who the mystery person may be to notice Maes punching his side, he was curious who could she possibly bring that Maes and himself didn't know. The raven haired man was surely in for a pleasant surprise.

**--**

Another chapter completed, yay! Longest chapter yet which makes me extremely pleased with myself! I'm so happy about the response to this story, i love hearing your ideas for the story and on what you think is going to happen, anyway so I' m aiming for a lovely 45 reviews. Please and thank you? It'd make me a very happy girl indeed!

See you next update yes?

Much love!

x


	5. Chapter 5

Dead Eyes See No Future

**Okay well the response to the last chapter made me sad. But oh well, sorry I haven't updated sooner but I went wayyyyyyy over my internet usage be cause of watching to much anime online, so like it took like an hour to load like one web page. But it just renewed so here I am. **

**I hope this chapter is better then the last. **

**I don't own anything but OC's and plot!**

**--**

**He awoke in a cold sweat, his head spinning from sitting up so fast. Shaking it off he looked at his vibrating phone on the bedside table. **_**What time is it? SHIT!**_** It was 2 in the afternoon, he was extremely over these dreams or more better described as nightmares. They both physically and emotionally drained him leaving him feeling tired and sick. He pushed those thoughts out of his head before turning his attention back to his vibrating phone, slowly he leaned over and picked it up.**

"**Hello?" he said quietly.**

"**Ed! It's me Gracia, are you still up for today?" She asked hopefully and Ed sighed. **_**Not really.**_

"**Sure thing." Ed replied reluctantly though Gracia didn't seem to notice.**

"**That's great! I'll pick you in around an hour?"**

"**Yeah that's fine."**

"**Great see you then!" He sighed as he heard a click signalling the end of the conversation, flipping his cell closed he sighed. He figured he was alone seeing as he couldn't hear his room mates breathing so reluctantly he decided it was time to get up and get ready. Slowly trudging towards the wardrobe he then swung open the door and thought about what he was going to wear. His clothes were conveniently placed in a certain order, the outfits already put together on a coat hanger and ready to go, all he had to do was put it on, simple as that. Someone had described to him what the outfits consisted of and he remembered them by numbers. He really didn't like always having people assistance and this was the easiest way to do it.**

**So what did he wear? Was he suppose to dress nice, or really casual? Finally deciding on smart casual he knew exactly what number outfit would be appropriate for the occasion, number 7. So slowly counting the hangers, he quickly found number 7 and pulled it out. Now he had to check it was right, for he had been fooled by Russel once or twice. The younger blond had decided it would be funny to mix and match Edwards outfits, adding in some other people clothes as well. So one day he had came downstairs and was immediately met with a burst of laughter for he was wearing purple jeans, a orange top and unfortunately a pink unzipped hoodie with hello kitty on it. **

**Edward growled at the memory, before feeling the outfit laid out on the bed in front of him, the last thing he wanted to do was go into a house with a bunch of people he didn't know and be wearing a hello kitty jumper. Instead he was wearing light grey skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved V-neck and a black trench coat, after putting these on he put on a pair of white cotton gloves and a black and grey stripy scarf. Quickly brushing his hair he decided a simple ponytail would suffice, rather then his trademark braid. Grabbing his cane and phone he decided he would head downstairs for a quick snack, so he didn't look like a ravenous animal attacking the food at the get together.**

"**Edward! Why, don't you look nice. Where are you off to?" Rose asked happily as he walked into the kitchen smiling in her general direction he then began to raid the cupboards.**

"**Just this thing a friend of mine invited me to." Ed said absentmindedly. "Is this tuna?" he asked holding out a can and Rose leaned over to have a look.**

"**Umm yes. So is this friend of yours a girl?" Rose asked playfully as Ed began to make himself a tuna sandwich.**

"**Thanks. Yeah she is." Ed said thinking nothing of it.**

"**Oh, really?" Rose asked quietly and Ed faced her taking a bite out of his sandwich.**

"**Yeah, why?" **

"**No reason. Excuse me, I have to go check on Cain." Rose said before quickly departing the kitchen and upstairs to her and her child's room, Ed was confused but he merely shrugged as he continued to eat his sandwich. Walking to the front door he called out that he was going out and wouldn't be back till later. That was when he heard the familiar voice of Russel, Edward tensed up and faced him. For some reason things were tense between them, they hadn't really talked since that night.**

"**Where are you going?" Russel asked with a raised eyebrow taking in Edwards choice of attire.**

" **Out." he replied simply before turning to the door.**

"**With?"**

"**None of your business." With that Ed slammed the door shut and walked out into the cold air. Walking to the front gate he waited patiently, thinking about his friends . He came to the conclusion that he had befriended an odd bunch of people.**

**--**

"Roy please get off your ass and contribute." Gracia said distastefully as she tidied up the lounge room, Roy shrugged from his comfortable position on the couch.

"Roy, come on man." Maes said as he rolled his eyes at the lazy figure on the couch.

"Alright alright." Roy mumbled, slowly pulling himself off the couch. "What do I do?""

"Can you help Maes set up the snack table please?" Roy raised an eyebrow, she made him get up off the couch just to set up a snack table?

"Please?" Gracia said, Roy just shrugged and begun heading towards the basement where he found Maes attempting to pull the table up the steps. Amused, he walked to he other side helped him out, soon enough the table was set up against the back wall of the lounge room. A plain white table cloth was thrown over it and an assortment of finger foods were placed upon it. Roy sat back down on the couch convinced that he had contributed enough, Gracia chose to ignore him and continued to busily run about the house.

"Look I don't have time for this. I have to go pick someone up, I'll be back later. Tell Maes for me, I couldn't find him." Gracia said hurriedly a few minutes later, she quickly pulled on a jacket and glanced quickly at the clock. "I'm so late!" She exclaimed worriedly before bolting out the door.

"Jeez." Roy said before continuing to watch TV.

"Where was Gracia going?" Maes said as plonked down next to him and Roy shrugged.

"To pick up that friend of hers or something." Mae nodded and they sat there for a few minutes, completely silent. Roy begun to notice his friend shifting uncomfortably and he rolled his eyes.

"What have you done Maes?" Roy asked abruptly not taking his eyes off the TV once.

"Well… You see."

"Spit it out, I don't have all day."

"Well I invited Breda tonight and well he asked if Havoc could come, I really wasn't thinking at the time so I said yes." Maes then took a breath before continuing. " And well I was recently informed that he was bringing Riza."

Roys eyes left the TV screen when he heard that. "What did you do that for?" Roy exclaimed sitting upright as he stared at Maes., who in turn just shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "It's not like I care or anything, I was just wondering." Roy said coolly as he leaned back into the sofa.

"Are you sure?" Maes asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Roy said curtly and Maes knew the conversation was over as Roy looked back at the TV. Maes eventually left and Roy quickly became bored of the TV so he decided that he'd go get ready.

So why were they having a get together? Well that's simple they were throwing a surprise party for Kain Fuery, the shyer and more timid one of their group. He turned 20 today. Roy paused in front of his wardrobe, approximately 10 minutes later he had finally settled on an outfit. He pulled on a pair of black slacks, and chucked on a royal blue dress shirt, rolling up the sleeves and leaving the top few buttons undone, as well as having a black tie hung loosely around his neck. Quickly fixing up his hair and doing a once over in the mirror, he decided he was ready. And as he slowly headed down the stairs he heard an all to familiar voice.

_It couldn't be…_

**--**

Edward and Gracia had made it to what he was informed to be Gracia's boyfriend's residence in no time. Gracia had told him it was a 20th birthday party for their friend Kain and had reassured him that she'd made sure that her friends were on their best behaviour.

_I guess tonight won't be that bad. _Ed thought as Gracia ushered him inside the warm air that hit him was more then welcome after standing in the cold for an hour, which Gracia had apologized for a countless amount of times. Edward had just brushed it off.

"Make yourself at home." she said cheerfully as she directed him to the couch Roy had been sitting on only minutes ago. Ed took in the scents that overwhelmed him, coffee and a hint of lavender? _how strange_. Air freshener? Most likely. But there was something else, something familiar but the blond couldn't put his finger on it. A cologne perhaps? He wasn't sure.

"Where are you going?" He heard Gracia abruptly ask and Ed, who was confused was about to reply he wasn't going anywhere until another voice cut him off.

"To my boyfriends. He just called me, said his room mate went out suddenly." James chirped and Gracia raised an eyebrow.

"Don't stay out to late." Gracia said with a frown on her face.

"I won't, remember I told you his place is just down the road. I'll be fine." James said with a grin before looking at Edward. "Hey, who's hot stuff over there?" James said with a grin and winked not realising that the blond was blind. Meanwhile the blond had turned scarlet, sitting there with his mouth wide open. _Is this guy serious? _

"James! That's Edward, he's our guest. Please, use your manners." Gracia scolded and the younger just rolled his eyes, Edward was extremely amused by Gracia's motherly tone though.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Bye Edwarrrdddd." James said with a giggle, dragging out the blonds name before running out the door. Gracia sighed as she watched the figure run off down the street. Slowly she closed the door and faced Edward.

"Sorry about that." Gracia said sheepishly. "As you probably figured James isn't into women."

"Yeah, I figured. Don't worry it's fine." Ed said with a small smile.

"Hey! I know you!" Maes suddenly interrupted as he pointed to the blond on the couch. Gracia looked at Maes, surprise evident on her face. Ed's face screwed up, he didn't recognize the voice. Therefore he was extremely confused.

"Roy! Hey Roy!" Maes yelled. "Your buddy is here!" he continued with a massive grin on his face, knowing that their encounter during his art class hadn't gone so well. Ed was confused. _Roy? As in Roy? As in.. Oh god. _Roy slowly descended down the stairs and Maes turned to the blond.

"What's your name kid?" Maes asked a devilish grin on his face.

"Edward." the blond replied quietly, he was immensely confused. Really, he was. Maes grinned as Roy stopped beside him.

"Roy this is…"

"Edward, nice to see you again and so soon." Roy said calmly, inwardly smirking and Edward shivered. _That'd be right. _Just the blonds luck, this guy really seemed to be popping up everywhere now a days.

"I agree, maybe to soon." Edward snapped back, Maes and Gracia looked at each other, they were fairly confused now.

"Feisty one aren't you?" Roy commented snidely and Ed snorted and crossed his arms.

"You two know each other?" Gracia questioned.

"Yeah, he was the model in my art class that I told you about, you know, the one that snapped at Roy." Maes replied.

"Oh really." Gracia said surprised. Of course she was shocked, she had just found out the small innocent blond was a nude model. Who wouldn't be shocked?

"Oh yeah we know each other alright." Ed said with a smirk.

"Indeed, I bought the brat coffee and this is the thanks I get. How appalling." Roy said with a smirk and Edward grunted. Ed had figured out where he'd smelt that scent before.

"Now I'm lost. You actually know each other?" Maes asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, this is what? The fourth occasion on which we've talked." Roy said with a smirk as he watched the blond.

"Yeah and the fourth time that you haven't been able to take your eyes off me. No need to remind me I'm gorgeous." Ed replied smugly and Roy blankly stared at him. Gracia and Maes were beginning to find the exchange between the two quite amusing.

"Have you ever noticed that your abnormally short?" Roy said with a grin, what he didn't expect was the blond to jump up and get right in his face.

"What. Did. You. Say?!" Edward growled and Roy raised an eyebrow.

"I said have you ever noticed that your abnormally short?!" Roy said putting emphasis on each word, smirking all the while. He was quiet pleased with himself, he'd hit a soft spot.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THEN A SPECK OF SAND?!" Ed roared raising his fist and shaking it blindly in Roys face, his fist coming much to close to the elders face for his liking. Gracia and Maes by this time had slowly side stepped out of the room with wide eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about." Roy replied extremely amused.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed screamed before grabbing his cane and storming out of the room. Roy smirked for he had won, this time that is.

**--**

**The room was buzzing now that most of the guest had arrived and spread them out across the spacious lounge room. Everyone in little groups chatting animatedly as they waited for the birthday boy to arrive. Ed kinda hovered wherever Gracia went for the first hour or so as she introduced him to her numerous amount of friends. Eventually Gracia lost herself in a conversation and Edward was tired of standing so he collapsed on the closest couch, as he relaxed he began to listen to the conversations of the people around him. That is, until he felt the couch sink beside him.**

"**What's up shrimp?" Roy teased and noticed the younger boy tense up. "Haha, calm down kid. Here have something to drink."**

**Edward grimaced as he felt the air rush by his face as a glass was shoved under his nose, it smelt strongly of alcohol, but he figured that Roy thought he didn't know what he was drinking. So he played along. Grabbing the glass slowly, he could feel the mans gaze upon him as he waited for the blond to take a sip. Slowly he raised the glass to his lips and took in a mouthful.**

"**Bourbon." Edward said contemplatively. "Yum." Edward grinned before downing the whole glass and shoving it back in Roy's direction. The raven hair man was quiet as he slowly took the glass from Edward. Said person laughed at the seemingly shocked older man. The man seemed to have a questioning aura surrounding him so he decided to take the liberty of answering his unasked question.**

"**Poor poor Roy." Edward sighed as he turned to him. "Alcohol is far from being a foreign substance to me, much more like the opposite actually."**

"**I see." Roy said slowly before getting up. Edward was about to question him but Roy beat him to it. "I'll be back." Edward nodded as Roy sauntered off, only to come back minutes later and hand the boy another glass, he accepted it with a smile and a quiet thank you.**

"**Bottoms up!" Roy said with a smile and Edward laughed as he raised his glass and took a large mouthful.**

**--**

**Sorry its kinda draining atm I guess, but its leading up to something big next chapter! So I'd like 50 reviews? If that's possible!**

**I've got chapter 6 already written up so the sooner you guys review the sooner ill put it up (:**

**So don't be a silent reader!**

**Till next time! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dead Eyes See No Future**

I am deeply sorry for my lack of dedication as of late, but last year was tremendously troubling for me. I was ridiculously busy as I was in year 12 last year so school was my priority, I also moved house so I've had no internet until my parents saw fit to reconnect it, which was only recently.  
I know it's a lame excuse but it's all I can give without relaying my personal reasons as well.

So I started studying law this year and my course is only 3 days a week with a maximum of 3 classes a day, so I have plenty of time to spare apart from when I'm doing homework! But yes I will definitely be prioritizing my time more efficiently this year, making sure I fit in a time slot for this story at least twice a week ^.^

Anyway enough about me! I think you've all waited long enough, I hope you enjoy! (:

**-6-**

"YOUR CHEATING!" screamed Havoc as he pointed at Edward.

"How could he cheat?" Roy laughed along with everyone else. A group of them had gathered around the coffee table playing an intense game of poker. Slowly they were eliminated one by one eventually leaving only Havoc and Roy and Edward who had teamed up, with Roy whispering the cards into his ear.

"I'm BLIND!" Edward yelled at the older blond and Roy waved a hand in front of his face to emphasize on the blind part. Havoc snorted and stood up.

"Fuck this! I need a smoke!" he said as he abruptly stood up and stumbled out the door, by this point everyone was past tipsy, even Edward was feeling it as he blindly high-fived Roy. He completely missed though and the blond found his body following his arm, his face eventually having an unpleasant meeting with the floor. The whole room cracked up at the sight as Edward slowly hauled himself off the floor with the help of Roy who was at the moment hysterical.

"Looks like he's having fun!" Maes said happily as he leaned on Gracia, she cringed at the loudness of his voice but smiled none the less. Now Gracia was probably the most sober person there, she'd only had one or two drinks seeing as she was to busy preparing food or keeping the rowdy guests in line.

"And so does Roy." Gracia said with a smile as she watched the two males lean on each other while they laughed. Maes face softened as he nodded in agreement, his eyes flicking over to Riza who had chased Havoc out the front door.

"Go have some fun Gracia." he said as he stood up straight. "You've been flat out all night, I can take over for a bit." Gracia smiled gratefully before planting a quick kiss on his lips and sauntering off.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Roy said with a sigh , after blindly sauntering outside, a few pokes and prods with his cane and grumbles from Roy in response, Edward had finally pinpointed the older man and had collapsed beside him.

"You sure? You kinda just disappeared. I mean one minute you were there and then the next you weren't and you seem kinda tense now." Roy sighed as he let himself drop from his upright position, so he was laying next to the blond. For a moment it was quiet, while Roy looked over to where Riza and Havoc were huddled close together talking quietly and smiling at each other , Edward listened quietly to the elders breathing and the distant voices of the party going on inside the house, contentedly waiting for an answer.

"I don't know." Roy said quietly, rolling his head so he was facing Edward. "Jean's with my ex and for once in my life, I don't know what I should do."

"You still like her?" Edward said as he turned his head so he and the raven haired man were face to face.

"Yeah?"

"You don't seem so sure." the blond replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Roy was silent as he thought about his answer; Edward contemplated what the man in front of him looked like. He imagined the typical, tall dark and handsome man, because the blond believed that was what the mans voice matched up to.

"I don't know." Roy replied slowly, snapping the blond out of his thoughts. Edward sighed and thought about it for a moment.

"Have you ever considered that you just want what you can't have?"

"I'm not like that." Roy said though he seemed unsure of himself.

"Well, did you ever think about her before you knew she'd found someone else?"

"No.." Roy replied and frowned. "Maybe your right. Forget about it, its stupid of me to act this way."

"Don't worry." Edward said with a smile and Roy sighed. He was to sober for this, Edward seemed to agree because he sat up abruptly and announced he needed another drink. Now this kid had some serious logic, agreeing with him they both got up, laughing as they made their way back inside together, Roy didn't even think of giving the couple under the tree a second glance.

"If I knew this was such hard work I would've got someone else to do it." Maes said as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Quickly he picked up the two platters from the bench and hurriedly went over to the table in the lounge room, he then had to hastily run back into the lounge for a towel because Breda had decided to spill his drink for the 5th time in the past 2 minutes. Maes was amazed there was anything left in his glass, as he wiped up the spill he heard the phone begin to ring, so once again he was on the go. Running into the kitchen and slamming the door shut to drown out the noise, he then calmly walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

Seconds later Maes was bolting through the house once again, attempting to find Gracia. He finally found her huddled in the corner with some friends, spotting him she waved him over with an affectionate smile, lovingly wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" Gracia asked as she saw the serious look upon her boyfriends face.

"There's an urgent phone call for you." Maes said seriously causing her to frown. "It sounds bad Gracia."

Edward could no longer stand on his own, he had begun to lean on who ever was close by for support. At the moment he was leaning against some guy named Cain, apparently this was his birthday party. Edward was surprised, it was a birthday party? He must've forgot, unless he was never told. He had only just said happy birthday when he was quickly whisked away by another person.

"Whaaaa?" Edward said stumbling while attempting to keep up with the person who was pulling him along into a mass group of moving bodies. After they had come to a stop a bottle was pushed into his hand and then once again he was pulled along through the crowd before stopping in the middle of the group. Edward was confused as he listened to the slurred speech that surrounded him, he could hear the front door slam open as more people arrived, the loud music that was blaring through the speakers and cheers of victory as someone won a drinking game.

"Dance." he heard the familiar voice of the elder male he'd spent the majority of his night with. Edward went red and shook his head.

"Why not? Can't dance?" Roy laughed and Edward nodded facing downwards, a red tint present on his cheeks. Roy smiled grabbing the blonds hand and twirling him, pulling him towards his chest he then leant down towards his ear. By this point the blond had gone red from head to toe. _What is he doing? _Edward thought as he contemplated pulling away from the older man.

"You didn't hear this from me, but neither can the majority of the people in this place." He whispered playfully seemingly not noticing how it caused shivers to rack the smaller males body.

"And you can?" the blond retaliated once he'd composed himself, pulling away from him and placing his hands on his hips defiantly.

"You betcha." Roy said with a grin. Catching the boy off guard he grabbed both of the blonds hands and begun to dance to the fun upbeat music. The blond stood there dumbfounded as Roy danced, listening to everyone laughing as they danced around them and occasionally getting knocked. Roy twirled the blond again with a laugh encouraging him to dance. When Edward recovered from the twirl he hesitantly began to dance, at first looking awkward and shy but slowly he got into it and blended in with everyone else.

The two were laughing when the music came to an end and someone began to flick through the ipod for the song they desired. Edward smiled as he leant against Roy trying to catch his breath.

"You weren't half bad." Roy said with a laugh and Edward lightly punched him.

"You dance like an idiot, what was with the twirls?" the blond laughed and this time it was Roy's turn to punch him.

"I dance good."

"You dance crappppp!" Edward said with a playful smirk.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Ed said victoriously. Suddenly a low bassy beat begun to play and Roy grinned.

"Fine. I'll show you how great I can dance." Roy said taking a swig of his beer and putting it down on a table. Edward went wide eyed as Roy begun to tug on his hand, he suddenly regretted challenging the elder, sculling over half a bottle of beer before allowing himself to be pulled into the sea of swaying bodies.

Roy smirked to himself, he knew the blond was nervous and that from the music he'd most likely figured out what was going on. He'd make the boy regret challenging him. The blond stood in front of him wide eyed and totally clueless, he could see that he was breathing heavier as he tried to keep calm and this only made the elder grin.

Grabbing the blonds hand he pulled him up against his chest, looking down at the blond his eyes were met with pale gold irises which along the course of the night, had lost the sunnies that normally hid them from the world. Slowly he began to sway to the beat as the blond stood there like a deer caught in the headlights, he decided he'd give the blond a nudge in the right direction. Slowly long slender fingers curled around a slim waistline and with a slight nudge the younger tentatively begun to sway his hips, following the raven haired mans lead.

To say Edward was embarrassed was an understatement; he was way past embarrassed as he timidly swayed his hips in time to the beat, but he wasn't sure what he should be more embarrassed about. Standing there completely lost or actually trying, but the light grip on his waist was reassuring and slowly he let himself get into it, thinking about it less an just allowing his body to move freely. The upped confidence didn't go unnoticed by Roy who then gave him a sharp pull, so he was flush against his chest.

Roy grinned as Edward gasped. his hands momentarily leaving the boys feminine hips and guiding one warm and one cold hand. As the cold hand wrapped around his neck he couldn't help but find it quite tantalizing, pulling the blond closer if that was even possible. He begun to grind and sway, the blond timidly copying his actions, his hands falling back on his hips again dancing lightly against the blonds skin as his top rid up, the raven haired man could faintly smell a sweet cologne and a hint of cinnamon as he buried his face in the crook of the blonds neck.

Blond hair tickled his cheeks as they swayed and grinded together in a sinful motion, the blonds breathing becoming heavier as he felt the older mans hot breath against his neck. Roy's hands slipped under his shirt, palms dancing lightly over hot skin, their movements fluid, sultry, smooth. The blond bit back a moan as their hips begun to create a near forceful friction.

Abruptly the song came to an end and as people begun to leave they were replaced with a new more excitable crowd, but Roy and Edward stayed, the blond still pulled up against the raven haired mans chest their limbs entwined, Roy's lips hovering only inches from the boys ear.

"So, can I dance?" Roy asked, his voice a husky whisper. The blond froze, taking a deep breath as attempted to regain composure all he managed to give in response was a sharp nod. "I'm glad we sorted that out." Roy said with a grin as he nipped at the boy's ear playfully before letting him go. Noticing the blonds knees buckle he quickly moved to grab him before leading him over to an empty couch. Declaring he needed a drink, he then sauntered off into the crowd.

_What the hell just happened?_ Ed was beyond confused, this man had come off to him as many things, but gay wasn't one of them until now, or maybe he really did like screwing with peoples heads. Badly. Covering his face with his arm, he drowned out the sounds around him, thinking about the nights events and carelessly dozing off, slowly falling oblivious to the world around him.

_Mmm so comfy… _Pulling the sheets around himself he smiled snuggling deep into the sheets_. Wait… soft, comfy, sheets, bed? _The blond near shrieked as he sat up abruptly, this wasn't his room, his bed and whoever was sleeping beside the bed was definitely not his room mate or was it? Blindly crawling over to the sleeping form he begun poking it.

"Russ?" when the figure hadn't moved the blond resorted to poking it harder. "RUSS? This isn't funny!" he jabbed his finger at the form which in return jumped back.

"Ed? What the hell?"

"ROY?" The blond screeched, jumping back so his back was pressed up against the wall. "What did you do to me?"

"What?" Roy stared at the boy confused as to where he was going with that remark at first until it hit him like a ton of bricks. "WHAT? Edward no! Don't be stupid, you had passed out by the time I got back so I took you up here before you could become a victim of my friends and their precious sharpies."

"Oh." the blond said relaxing slightly, yet still weary for reasons that remained unknown to the elder man. Shifting slightly the man reached out and placed a hand a reassuring hand on the blonds shoulder, he could feel the muscles immediately tense under the comforting gesture but Roy did not let that discourage him. Waiting a few moments he felt the boy ease up a bit, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze he broke the slightly awkward silence.

"How are you feeling?"

Edward turned his head to look at the older male, now that he thought about it he could feel a dull ache coming about, the beginnings of a headache it seemed. "Now that you mention it I feel maybe a slight bit queasy."

"Hmm. That's no surprise." The boy cocked an eyebrow questioningly; Roy just merely chuckled in response before continuing. "You drank more then I could count, didn't take you for the type to binge Edward." He watched as the boy turned away, obviously embarrassed by his discovery. Once again silence fell upon them, listening to the others breathing Roy found that he didn't know what to say. Deep in thought he hadn't noticed when the boy in front of him had turned to face him, not until a hand was placed awkwardly on top of his own which was still placed on the blonds shoulder.

"May I… Can I? Uh… you know, feel your face?" he asked, his eyes directed on the raven and even though he was blind Roy couldn't help but feel as if Edward could see all of him.

"Uh, you know cause it helps me picture what you look like is all! You don't have to if you don't want to! Umm, yeah.." Edward began rambling as he looked away, becoming very flustered as he began to lift his hand of the elders. It was then that Roy realised he had been silent for to long, captivated by the beautiful eyes before him, he had given the blond the wrong impression.. Quickly grabbing the hand that was about to leave his own, Edwards head immediately snapped back to face him following his hands movement as the man in front of him slowly lifted his hand to the side of his face. Roy was glad to see that the look of uncertainty had been replaced with a relieved look at his actions.

Bringing up his automail hand he placed it on the crook of the man's neck for balance as he turned his body so that he was fully facing him. Trying to calm himself he took a deep breath, why was he so nervous? He had done this countless times before; this was no different, right? Well that's what he kept telling himself as he ran his hand down the side of his face, the skin was smooth until he reached the stubble on the mans face, running his hand along his jaw line he found it to be slightly angular but not to much so, running his hand up the other side of his face his was met with short locks of…

"What colour is your hair?" he asked as he ran his hands through the soft locks of hair.

"Black" the man hummed seemingly enjoying the light petting, with a small smirk in place Edward continued to map out the man's face. Bringing his hands down from the short raven locks he ran his hand down his forehead, murmuring to the man to close his eyes as he came to his eyes and nose, which were the perfect size for his face, and then over high, prominent cheek bones, finally bringing him to his lips. Slowly inching his way down his face he lightly ran his thumb across the surprisingly soft, pliant lips, feeling short puffs of heated breath on his hands, he felt himself take a sharp intake of breath. "What colour are your eyes?" he murmured.

"Onyx?" He breathed, the word practically ghosting over his hand, feeling what little self control he had go flying out the window his body leant forward on its own accord, inching his way closer to the mans face which he could feel press into his hand. He was now only a mere few centimeters away from his goal, he could feel the breath that had ghosted over his hands only moments ago on his lips, his heart beat was erratic, his palm sweaty with nerves and the overall hot atmosphere that had built up around them. Did he know what he was doing? No, but he was about to find out.

-  
TBC  
-

So there it is, it's probably not all that good. I haven't written anything in awhile so what little skills I did have are probably lacking tremendously! I really am sorry for being a horribly delayed author, but I hope I can make it up to you guys with some good plot bunnies, fluff and lots of cookies though! ;D

Also another thing, as I only got back into reading fanfiction recently, I only just realized how annoying it is when people nag for reviews. IM SO SORRY. I hope I haven't come off as a greedy author who purely writes for reviews, because its not like that at all!

So while I do truly enjoy hearing what you guys have to say about this story, from now on I will not set limits on how many reviews needed before an update.

So review if you like, let me know any ideas or criticisms you may have me for me, if not ill see you next chapter! Which by the way is already typed up and waiting to be edited btw! (:

Til next time guys!  
kaylawwwl.


End file.
